The Life I Live, Year 1
by DarkSlytherinAngel
Summary: Chapter 6 up! A new student who only want to survive her first year at Hogwarts ends up charmign ever one with her sarcasem, even a certin potions master well discovering her true destiny. NOT A MARY-SUE! Better thank Sounds!
1. The Letter Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!! Adrienna woke up to a tapping on her window. She rolled over onto her back, opened one blue eye and then the other. The bright August sunlight easily filled the small orphanage attic room. With a groan, Adrienna dragged herself out of the bed.   
"God, could they have made these beds any harder!" she mumbled as she slipped her black bathrobe on and started to head towards the door in search of coffee. She jumped when she heard a hoot at the window. She wheeled around to face the window. The white curtain that hid the smoggy city from view now showed a black shape twittering outside. 'OMG, it's a bat' Adri thought as she peeked through the curtain. But instead of a bat, there was a large, tawny owl with what seemed to be a letter in its beak. "Of course an OWL. I should have known." She sarcastically stated as she opened the window.   
The owl swooped into the room dropped the spit covered letter on the unmade bed, hooted and left. "Sure, leave your filthy trash all over my room! See if I care!" Adri screamed out the window. She crossed to the bed, her white nightgown blowing behind her. She had picked up the letter and was holding it over the metal trashcan when she realized there was writing on it. Flipping it over, she read the smudged green ink.   
Adrienna Riddle   
39 Hobart St.   
Madame Grace's Girls Home   
Portland, ME   
04107 U.S.A.   
'Okay this is freakier than Teletubbies.' Adri thought as she plucked on her bed and opened the letter. 'I have heard of messenger pidgins, but OWLS!' The letter was written in the same green ink.   
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Lugwump, International confed. Of Wizards)   
Dear Ms. Riddle,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do to your special needs, a Hogwarts staff/representative, by the name of Prof. Severus Snape, will be with you shortly to arrange for you enrollment. Term begins September 1.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress Chuckling to herself, Adri shoved the letter onto her desk and started getting changed into her orphanage uniform. 'This is probably just another one of Jessica's tricks. I will have to remember to tell her to make them more realistic. God, witchcraft! What is this? King Arthur's court? And with a name like Hogwarts it has to be fake.' With a shake of her head, she stretched out onto her bed and opened her beloved novel "Alice in Wonderland". All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. 'I wonder who it is' Adri thought as she slid down the banister to the door. 'It is much to early to be Ms. Grace and the girls back from church.' Adri chuckled. 'It must be Snape' TBC An: This is a story I am writing so I don't lose my mind and because I want reviews. I know this has been done before but the writers never finish and it is such a good plot. The spellings, grammar, and punctuation WILL NOT be perfect but I will spell check. This is based on the Harry Potter series but is not centered on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Ronald Weasly. This is about a new student who has to find out who she is. Adrienna is two years ahead of Potter and co. PLEASE PLEASE R&R. If you have any questions you can email me at aliengal03@yahoo.com or REVIEW!! Check out my other stories, too. Yours truly,   
Brianna Marie Wing a.k.a. DarkSlytherinAngel 


	2. A Meeting Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything else of J.K.'s. I make no money off fan fiction.  
  
AN: I have gone back and fixed some mistakes from the last chapter. I'm writing this at 11:50 p.m. because - for some reason- I think best at night. I have updated my info. I don't know what I can do to make you REVIEW!! Really is my story THAT BAD. Its not hard.  
  
April: I would love for you to edit for me. Please e-mail me at aliengal03@yahoo.com.  
  
Thanks Sara D., Jo, and April for reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (You to could be on this list!!)  
  
* * *  
  
Snape walked up the steps of the old white mansion that severed as a orphanage/ finishing school for girls. He looked, if possible, even fouler than he would if he had to spend a day with a group of Griffindors (granted he could spend all day harassing them).  
  
'I don't see why I have to be the one to do this. Albus knows I have work to do BUT can he send someone else, NO it jus HAS to be me. Sure, he saved my life but a normal person would think working at gay school would be enough.' Severus Snape rambled on like a 13-year-old girl who forgot to take her meds. (hint, hint) as he rang the doorbell. Several minutes later, just as he was about to give up, the door opened.  
  
A young girl with striking blue eyes and waist-length raven hair greeted the young* professor. Her just above knee length navy skirt and untucked white blouse showed off a figure girls her age should not have, no offense to those who do,.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked in a voice that commanded respect.  
  
"I am Severus Snape. I am here to talk to Adrienna about your enrolment in Hogwarts. I take it she has got the letter by now." He glared at the girl with a look that could easily make a New York Gangster run. However the girl was not the least bit fazed.  
  
"I am Adrienna and yes, I have read the letter, if that is what you call it. I, however, do not appreciate being taken for a fool so if you will kindly leave, Mr. Snape, it wold be appreciated." And with that she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behide her.  
  
'What is this rubbish, do they really think I would fall for this. And even if this Hogwarts place does exist, do they think I would waste my time and money going to it. Please, GET A LIFE!!' Adri entered the kitchen, poured herself some coffee and went to sit down at the round 8 person table. She did not succeed in getting there for she stopped dead in the middle of the floor when she saw Severus Snape sitting on the table.  
  
" Adrienna running is not a option. If you were to run your powers would manefestit themselves into such a terror that not even God himself could stop them. So you have two choices, you can come with me now, of your own freewill or I can take you with me by force. Now what will it be?" Severus had slipped off the table during his speech and was now standing, arms crossed, in front of Adri.  
  
"Fine, I'll come to your dum-ass school but I swear if this is a joke you will not live to see the light of day again." Adri spat hoping that he would stop glaring at her, because as unnerving as it was she would not admit defeat.  
  
"I wouldn't have it another way. Now if you'll follow me we can get underway." Snape stated as he swept into the living room. Shaking her head in disgust Adri followed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*- I know when people look at Snape they see him as old but he is in his early thirties when Harry comes to school and seeing this is placed when Harry is about 9 it is safe to say Snape is "Young". 


	3. The Train Ride Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Adrienna and the plot line. If I owned everything I would be living in a mansion not writing fan fics on line. =( AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but lack of reviews can really but a person down. WHAT CAN I MAKE YOU DO TO REVIEW!! Thanks: Sara D. for reviewing chapters 1 and 2. Jo for reviewing chapter 1 April for review chapter 1 and editing for me. Do you have chapter two done yet? Beeker for chapter 2. THANKS for all the support.  
  
YOU COULD BE ON THIS LIST!! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORYS!! ITS NOT HARD !!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Adri sat on the train, The Hogwarts Express if she recalled correctly, staring out the window. The beautiful English country side flew past here window but Adri could care less. She was trying to figure out what had happened to her. Although it had transpired over the course of a month it had flown by.  
After Snape had come he had taken here to Diagon Ally, the magic worlds market place. At Diagon Ally Snape had taken money out of a account, she didn't know had existed. He had said that it was left to her by her father but as she had no clue who here father was she was still shocked. The vault was filled top to bottom with bronze, gold, and silver coins. Adri had never seen such coins but Snape assured her they were the current currency.  
Then they had gotten all her school supplies. Quills, ink, parchment, books, cauldron, potion supplies and so forth till all that was left was a wand. The wand was a witches best friend. It helped her direct her magic, keep it under control. ~* Flashback*~  
  
Adri walked into a store marked Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The store's walls were crammed with thousands of boxes top to bottom, it was so dark and dusty Adri wondered who could work in such a dismal place. A old man with wide pale eyes shining like moons greeted her and Snape.  
"Good Afternoon, Professor." Mr. Ollivander said in a smooth whisper tone. " And what can I help you with."  
" Ms. Riddle here needs a wand." Snape stated in voice one would use when addressing pond scum.  
"Of course, of course. Well you've come to the right place. Riddle, eh, I remember your father well, he was-" The old man shut up when he saw Snape's murderous glare. "Right, Right try this." He handed Adri a box. Opening it she took out a dark wooden wand. " 11 inches, mahogany, unicorns hair. Well, give it a wave." Adri did what she was told. They all jumped when about 50 boxes fell to the ground. "No, that WILL NOT DO!" And he yanked the wand away from her. They tried at least five other wands each one causing some sort of mess. Adri was about to give up when Mr. Ollivander spoke again. " I wonder." And with that he pulled a wand from under his counter. " 13 inches, yew, hair of a vampire. " Adri took the wand and had barely moved it when it let out green and silver sparks, like a sparkler. Adri finding this great fun waved it around when, suddenly, a little black and green snake slithered out of the wand tip. Mr. Ollivander opened his mouth but Snape spoke first.  
"We'll take it. Adri give him the money and pick up your new friend." With that Snape turned on his heel and left.  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
Adri had kept the snake and named him Mortgen. He had grown to 4 feet and was know sleeping on the seat opposite her. She picked up Mortgen and curled up on the seat, falling into a fitful sleep.  
She had no idea how long she had slept but when she awoke it was dark and the train was pulling to a stop. Gathering up Mortgen she stepped off the train.  
"First years this way please." A large man boomed. Adri went towards him, glancing up at the sky she could she a huge castle. It was beautiful with thousands of candles it looked like a constellation. Adri followed the rest of the group into the boats,, waiting wondering what would happen next.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTHING COULD MAKE ME HAPPYER!! 


	4. The Sorting Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! I own Adri, Ryan, and the plot. An: Beeker this chapter is for you. You have been a loyal fan/friend. Also Thanks Sara D., Jo, and April. I'm not evan gonna bother to ask you to review! I GIVE UP!! =(  
  
Adri walked into the Great Hall with all the other kids. Everyone was a bit more relaxed know that they knew they didn't have to get a key from a dragon's stomach, though Adri thought it fit the schools motto*.  
Glancing up at the staff table Adri saw Snape, decked in his midnight black. He was looking so depressed (which everyone mistakes for hatred but he is depressed because he has to spend a whole YEAR with all the BRATS!) that even Adri, who never pitied anyone, pitied him.  
'Poor guy' she thought. 'Doesn't his teacher insurance cover shrinks.' However Adri couldn't admire her soon to be potions master because a old hat had started talking. Basically it told of the four founders and their values. 'Any dim-wit could rhyme like that.' A blond girl whispered to a black haired boy. Once the song was over and Adri's feet were asleep in her Mary Janes, for this year song was the longest since 30 years prier, a old woman with black hair in a tight bun started to talk.  
"When I call your name , you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall stated. " Brewster, Meagan" A fat girl with curly blond hair walked up to the hat. It had just brushed her curls when it yelled " HUFFLEPUFF!" And so it went till the old Professor called "Riddle, Adrienna". Adri walked up to the patched hat and placed it on her head. However she could not help but notice a gleam in Dumbledore's eyes.  
"Interesting, very curious." The hat spoke to Adri's mind.  
"Can you just get this over!"  
"Feisty. You remind me of your father. A great man, scary but great."  
  
"What do you mean. Who was my father? Did you know him"  
" A story for another time but where to put you? Not Hufflepuff, your much to bright. Not Gryfindorr, I don't feel like having a suicide this year. Ravenclaw for the smart or Slytherin. Hmm. SLYTHERIN!!" The hat screamed out the last word. Adri let out the breath she had been holding and walked to the cheering house.  
She took a seat between a brown haired 3rd year girl and a tall red haired 7th year boy. Glancing up at the head table her eyes caught Snape's who gave her a slight nod, grinning Adri watched the rest of the sorting.  
After Dumbledore had made his speech and the food was halfway eaten the 7th year boy on Adri's right addressed her.  
"You have a interesting name, Riddle."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Adri shot back. "Well, I guess if you don't know I shouldn't tell you." The boy snickered. "You know my name but may I be so bold to ask yours?" They boy ignored her, got up from the table and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. Adri, being her stubborn self followed.  
She jumped in front of him, pushed his shoulders and shouted. " I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!"  
"My name is Ryan Avery and I suggest you shut up before Snape comes. I would hate for a 1st year to get in trouble before they've been here 24 hours." Adri shut up and followed Ryan into the common room. " The girls dorm in over there." Ryan said pointing to a door on the left. Adri opened the door to discover the dorm she would be spending the next seven years in.  
  
*Motto: Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon 


	5. Roomates Who Are Really Evil Flying Monk...

Disclaimer: It is the same as EVERYOTHER FIC!! I AM NOT J.K. nor WILL I EVER BE!! Get it through your brains. However, on a lighter note I own all origanal characters and the plot. Please ask before borrowing, I will not say no but I would like to know. =)  
  
AN: Beeker: I reward my loyal followers *laughs evilly* I am sorry if I'm rushing. I will try to slow down, it is just the way I write. SNAPE IS SEXY!!  
  
Sblover: Thanks for your support it means the world to me!!  
  
Sorry for all the stereotypes, its Adri not me. If you read this review. PLEASE!! If I cry will you review ~starts sobbing~  
  
Adrienna Riddle walked into the 1st year Slytherin dorm. The room was stone, like all the dungeon rooms were, and housed four beds, four dressers, and one bathroom. Adri glanced around the room. The colors worked beautifully together. The four-poster beds had silver bedspreads and green curtains with silver fastenings. She walking over to the bed with her trunk, which had been delivered during the feast, in front of it and sat down. The bed was not a soft-fluffy waterbed or a hard jailbed. It was a nice compromise, something that wouldn't soften the soul but wouldn't give you a bad back.  
Since Adri had left the feast early with Ryan she had time to unpack before the dorm swelled like a 15-year old's zit.  
"Did you check out that 5th year Ravenclaw, he was like SOO Hot!" "I know but did you see-" The sounds of three 11 year old girls wafted up to Adri. She took out her book, The Anatomy of Potions By S. T. Urwell and flopped on the bed. The girls walked in and started chatting about a hot Gryfindor, Weasley something or other. Adri let out a sigh, she had not been seen, only 7 years of these dunderheads and she would be free. For in case you haven't figured it out Adri liked her piece and quite as much as she hated blond, cheerleading freaks. I guess Adri had spoken to soon because a slightly chubby red headed, freckled face screamed " NEW ROOM MATE!".  
Using the quick head she was gifted with Adri looked around and stated, "Who me? I must me in the wrong dorm! Sorry to bother you." She got up to leave but was pushed back onto the bed by the evil flying monkeys who were disguised as girls.  
"No, your suppose to be here, I saw you get sorted." A pig-tailed blond stated as she seated herself at Adri's feet.  
"Oh, Miss how could you get your hair this bad, don't you wash?" A brunette asked in a almost southern drawl as she dragged her hands through Adri's hair.  
"Yes, I wash thank you very much!!' Adri retorted as she gave up any physical struggle. ~I will not go crazy, I will not go crazy~ Adri repeated this through her mind as the girls asked her thousands of things, played with her hair and did such "girlish" things. Adri almost cried for joy when a Slytherin Prefect came to tell them that their head of house was here to speak with them, as in everyone. Following the gay parade as Adri came to call them Adri paused to ask the Slytherin Prefect if she could get new roommates. The Slytherin Prefect looked her up and down than answered.  
"Roommates no, but maybe if you talk to Snape he will put you up with someone else. Though it's doubtful!" And with a smirk that Adri had come to know so well from all Slytherins the girl left.  
~How I pray I don't pick up that smirk~ Adri thought as she ran to the common room. 


	6. Giving Voldemort a Tongue bath! Chapter...

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K? (NO), Do I act like J.K? (NO), Do I dress like J.K? (No), Do I write like J.K? ( NO), Have I made thousands of dollars? ( No). Do I own Harry Potter, guess?  
  
AN: This is Dedicated to Beeker for all her support. GOOD LUCK AT COLLAGE!!!  
  
Adrienna walk into the already packed common room and stood in a shadowed corner. Severus Snape went though the normal "rules"( no wondering around after curfew etc.) and how it was in his power what punishment you got, a very scary thought if you ask me.  
  
"Now does anyone have any questions." Snape looked around at the horrified first years faces. " Very well, I suggest you get to bed." And with that the hooked nose professor walked out of the room. The rest of the Slytherin student body got up and left but Adri, even though she was wasted, ran after the potions professor.  
  
'Sir, Professor Snape, sir." Adri called after him as he headed towards his office. Upon hearing her voice her turned and addressed her.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to bed, Miss -"  
  
"Riddle, sir. I know but I was wondering if there was ANY way I could, er, switch roommates." Adrienna rushed in front of the man so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Switch, why are your fellow Slytherin's not good enough for you, Riddle." He sneered.  
  
"Oh they are fine if you follow the evil cheerleader clan. God, I would rather give Voldemort a tongue bath (AN: I know this is nasty, I agree but its been haunting me) than share a dorm with them."  
  
A smile crept onto Snape's lips. "A tongue bath, aye? You go do that, tell me how it goes. (* evil snicker*) And would you PLEASE TRY TO REFRINE from being so formal, Ms. Riddle. Sir or Professor would be nice." Snape tuned his back on her and walked down the corridor, deciding to go to the staff room. On a last minute thought he addressed her. "Oh, and about your problem, learn to like the library." And with a swirl of his black shoulder length hair and billow of his robes he was gone.  
  
"That BASTARD!" Adri muttered as she walked back to her room. With a glance at her roommates, who were painting each other's nails the house colors she decided to retire early.  
  
"Hey, do you want to join Adrienna!?!" Michelle, the blond/pig-tailed girl asked.  
  
"Oh, no its okay. I'm really tired, you know. Need my beauty sleep and all. But don't let me stop the fun, though." Adrienna changed as the girls eyed her as if she was some giant slug.  
  
"But its only 7:30!" Mary-Ann stated in her South of the boarder drawl.  
  
" Wow aren't you smart. You can read a sundial!! Give that girl a trophy." Adrienna pulled the curtains around her bed. Just before she got to sleep she could her the girls whispering.  
  
"Its ok Mary-Ann don't cry."  
"Yeah, she must be grumpy when she's tired."  
"Or just nervous about tomorrow."  
  
Adrienna smiled and fell asleep. The girls had just gotten to bed, around 10:30, when a ear-piercing scream could be heard from Adrienna's bed. Something was going on!!  
  
An: DUN DUN DUN DUN!! CLIFF_HANGER. Maybe this will get more people to review. Sorry if Snape seemed OOC but no one knows how he "really" treats Slytherin's. I wonder what's gonna happen. * Smiles evilly* You won't know till I get your review!! Thanks: Sara D. and Beeker For all your support. I try!! 


	7. The Dream Chapter 7

AN: I finally updated!! I am sorry this is so short but it was the first day back and as Elmo puts it m pooped. The more reviews I get the sooner I update.  
  
Beeker I really don't know myself! Skillz: More below, LoL. Iria702: No problem. Sara D.:I live to serve. Just Keep reading! Brittany Malfoy: More below. Enjoy ! Lady Matsu: I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Adrienna and everyother original character, I also own the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. She makes all the money not me!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dark figures surrounded her. She was out in a yard by a large vitiorin house. The cloaked and masked figures surrounded her blocking all chances of escape. She was cold so cold.  
  
"Come to me my daughter. Come with me and you will rule the world. You will never have to be tortured by those dreaded muggles again. No you will pay them back. You can rule the world." Adrienna rolled over to the voice to find a pair of very shiny black shoes practically touching her nose. She slowly looked up and screamed when she saw a pair of gleaming eyes. "Come, my daughter. Come..."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!! Never, leave me alone. You LIE, you LIE!!!!" She started flailing around as the figures closed in around her. She continued to scream. She used every spare muscle to fight. The figures started to fade and she felt strong hands upon her. " she whimpered before falling into a black void.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus Snape tore from his chambers. Foolish girl, nightmares. Embarrassing a Slytherin having nightmares. Snape followed a babbling first year girl into the dorm. However when he saw Adrienna's body wrapped in blankets trying to fight some invisible foe is stopped. 'This is no regular nightmare' he thought to himself. He couldn't handle her by himself. He walked into the room the was now crowded with Slytherin students.  
  
"OUT, ALL OF YOU OUT!!" The students started to shuffle out. "You, Fredrick go fetch Professor Dumbledore." The frightened 3rd year ran to do what he was told. Snape turned back to this girl. He recognized her, Riddle, the one who didn't like her housemates. She had stopped moving, Snape took this moment to pull her free of her covers. Just as he had her covers removed she started screaming and punching the air. Snape moved in and managed to grab her hands. "No!" she muttered and fell slack.  
  
Severus picked her up and carried her out into the common room just as Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Severus what happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Professor. BUT I THINK SHE SHOULD BE TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Severus stated hinting that whatever had happen was not appriote for the other students. Dumbledore took the hint and ushered the students back to bed. It was then that he noticed a little snake slither back into the 1st year girls dorm. He shook his head and followed Snape. 


	8. Waking Up Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took me so long!! I have been so stressed out latly!! And having all these WEIRD dreams. And my goth next door neighbor is stalking me. And my science teacher is a vampire. And I just started drama Club. An di want to be a lwayer. Oh well. Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. R&r. Peace out!  
  
* * *  
"Severus, do you think she will be alright?"  
"I'm sure she will recover..in time."  
"Gentlemen, do you mind. You'll wake the poor child."  
Adri groaned and opened her eyes. Three dark figures were whispering in a huddle at the foot of the bed. Glancing around Adri discovered that she was in the med. wing.  
"What happen?" She whispered, her throat dry. Pompfrey jump and clasped a hand to her chest. Dumbledore looked up at her with the normal twinkle in his eye and Snape stood there, glaring.  
"Oh, good your awake. Now let me find some chocolate, it was right here." Pompfrey started bustling around the small space around the bed that was walled with white sheets. Adri could just make out the black shapes of other students, still asleep. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position but failed, miserably. Snape stalked over and roughly pulled up. "Thanks," she mumbled, unsure if he had even heard her.  
Pompfrey came back with a chocolate model of a music note. "I know you love to sing and I thought it might cheer you up." She handed Adri the candy as Adri's pale skin blushed a crimson. Dumbledore whispered something to the med.-witch who look flustered but stalked back into her office. Dumbledore then walked over and kneeled beside Adri, Snape standing behind him. "Adri," He spoke gently. "Are you feeling better?" Adri cocked her head to the side as if to say 'Do you think I feel alright. I am in the hospital wing for Gods sake.' But instead she answered politely.  
"I am feeling much better though my head still hurts a bit." Adri hated lying but she hated people feeling sorry for her much more.  
"Good, I am glad to see you are recovering. Your friend, Scott has been worried, he has been by your side nonstop. Madam Pompfrey kicked him out about a---"  
"Whoa, hold it right there. A. who the hell is this Scott kid? And how long have a been asleep?"  
"Well, Miss Riddle you have been asleep for 4 days. And Scott is a 3rd year Ravenclaw. I only assumed you knew him." Dumbledore stated not the lest bit fazed.  
"Oh.."Adri muttered, suddenly feeling very tired.  
"I realized, Miss Riddle, that you are not in top condition but would you mind telling us what you saw?" Dumbledore asked staring at her down his long crooked nose.  
"Saw.I saw.him." Adri stuttered trying not to cry.  
"And who is him?"  
"My father," She started to cry. Not sobbing, not yelling, not snuffling just silent tears of agony rushing down her checks. Dumbledore frowned, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "Was my father a, a wizard?"  
"Yes, I knew him as a boy. He was always so good at school but he was power hungry. When he got out school he traveled abroad and fell into the Dark Arts. I am sorry to say that he murdered many innocent people." Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead with a wrinkly hand. Snape looked from Adri to Dumbledore and back to Adri trying to figure out what they were talking about. Clearing his voice he spoke.  
"Miss Riddle, what you had was not just a nightmare. It was telemancy a form of legilimency. Legilimeny is---"  
"The ability to extract feelings from another person's mind." Adri stated in a trance like voice and then started to cry again.  
" Get some sleep, Adri, I have to talk to Professor Snape." Dumbledore patted her head, and walked out of the room. Snape shot Adri a glance and followed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Severus, have you figured out who her father is?" Dumbledore asked as he settled down into his chair. Snape took a seat across from him.  
"I have a vague idea but I doubt it is right." He whispered looking at the floor.  
"Somehow, I think your 'vague' idea is right. Adrienna Riddle's father is Tom Riddle." Snape looked up at Dumbledore with a questioning stare. " Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort's real name." He paused to let Snape recover from his shock. " How was she when you approached her about magic?" "She was all in all mudblood. Said I was crazy and such. I have meant muggles who accept magic more."  
"I see. Based on this and her reaction when she woke she was taught by him, that she knew all about our world. She would have been six or younger when he met his fate, old enough to remember. His followers probably put a memory charm on her and placed her in an orphanage. Now, she having flashbacks. At her age and, er, physical and mental changes spells like that would be liable to fade." Dumbledore stated his method like it was as simple as making toast. Of course it all made sense expect for the telemancy.  
"How could he contact her, if he is gone? How could he know she got a letter? Why would he care?" Snape asked, knowing from experience never to accept something till everything is all thought through. Dumbledore thought about this for a moment, stroking Fawkes, his pet, like some pet their beards.  
"Somethings we will never know, Severus. Some things are best left unknown. But no matter who her father is safety should be, and is, our main concern. She should always be in view of another teacher or a trusted student. As for how he got wind of her, I think we may have a spy in our mists. That will be your main concern. Talk to old friends, watch, listen, you know the drill." And with that he waved the young professor to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The clock dinged twele o'clock. Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!! The full moon splashed over the forms of sleeping children. Adri rolled over onto her side, aa smile creeping on her face. A small snake slithered from under her bed to the foot of the window, were in a flah of shadow it turned into a man and the with another burst into a bat. It flew out the window to report what it had heard to it's master. The one called The Dark Lord. 


End file.
